The mission of the Michigan Cancer Research Consortium (MCRC) is to improve the oncologic health of the communities served by assuring patient access to and participation in state-of-the-art clinical trials and cancer prevention and control activities while contributing to knowledge development in the field of oncology care. The MCRC represents a proven resource with significant potential to serve the objectives of the National Cancer Institute's CCOP program. First funded in 1994 as a single component CCOP, it is now comprised of nine health systems and 120+ investigators from 35+ practices, covering the southeast quadrant of Michigan. Annual accrual exceeds 500+ credits to cancer treatment and prevention/control trials. There are currently 2,492 patients in follow-up. This grant application encompasses and articulates an ever-expanding vision for the Michigan Cancer Research Consortium. Support of and participation in NCI efforts toTevamp the clinical trials network in order to expand translational research and facilitate collaborative team science will be vital to MCRC's future. During the previous grant cycle, the MCRC proved a leader in the development of a web-based program for clinical trials administration, patient scheduling, and investigational drug inventory management. Of importance during this upcoming grant cycle will be the MCRC's continued focus on utilization of technology to maximize efficiencies in access, screening and recruitment to clinical trials. Continuous improvement in efficiencies include further centralization of CCOP administrative activities, e.g., implementation of central hiring and training. The MCRC has systems and relationships in place to foster increases in accrual to both treatment and prevention trials. It is ideally positioned to expand minority participation via a network of community organizations throughout its service area. Over a short 12-year period, the MCRC has become a leader in the NCI's CCOP program. The MCRC investigators and research staff are committed to its ongoing growth and achievement of objectives for the betterment of community cancer care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]